


Live for Tomorrow

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Gen, Post-Dark of the Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She was glad that things didn't get between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live for Tomorrow

“Hard to believe that we’ve both had experience with alien robots,” Carly asked Mikaela, as they sat in a cafe that happened to be nearby. “Especially with Sam…”

Mikaela used to hate the days when Sam would be the topic at hand, about the things time had taken away. There was no way to change what happened, but she was glad that things didn’t get between them. She looked up from her cup of coffee, and gave Carly a slight smile.

“I guess that we both should be thankful, for meeting them, that we both had a hand in saving the world.”

Carly said nothing, thinking that Mikaela really was special, Sam was right about that. Even with things the way they are now, they were thankful that they got to meet and become friends, even after all that had happened.

A long talk over coffee felt right at that moment, and it felt right to live for tomorrow. “I’m glad we got the chance to hang out,” Carly replied.

“Yeah, me too.”


End file.
